


Богом быть нетрудно — трудно не быть человеком

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Краткое содержание: Кроссовер с «Трудно быть богом» Стругацких.Примечание: AU. В тексте использованы цитаты из «Красного на красном» В. Камши. Фамилия Антона из ТББ не найдена и придумана автором мини.Бета: Etel BogenНаписано на ФБ-2012





	Богом быть нетрудно — трудно не быть человеком

Вечером Фабианова дня Рокэ вернулся домой поздно — и сразу же заперся в своем кабинете. Со вздохом снял сапфировую цепь; хмурясь, протер объектив в центральном камне полиэстеровой тряпочкой.

— Ну а чего вы хотели? — сказал он сапфиру мрачно. — А я вот так.

Он представил, как скривится на это «А я вот так» лицо Геннадия Васильевича, — и, малодушно зажмурившись, убрал «Звезды Кэналлоа» в ларец.

Чего «они» хотели, было известно с точностью до буквы — инструкция для наблюдателей еще на первом курсе Института отпечаталась у каждого студента, наверное, даже на изнанке век. Никаких близких контактов. Никаких друзей, никаких возлюбленных, никакой семьи — после инцидента пятидесятилетней давности это правило внесли в инструкцию и заставляли цитировать чуть не во сне.

Арканар и Антон Савельев, не справившийся с собой и устроивший кровавую резню после убийства возлюбленной.

Правило, которое нельзя нарушать.

Рокэ снова поморщился и невольно поглядел на кувшин с вином. Тут же одернул себя; привычки герцога Алвы за пятнадцать лет так сильно въелись в разум, что Рокэ порою с трудом разделял, где его собственные желания и мысли, а где — мысли господина Первого маршала Талига. Он бледно усмехнулся. Даже имя уже прилипло. Как говорила Нат — легло, как влитое.

...Его звали Анджей, и вот уже пятнадцать лет он работал наблюдателем на планете под названием Кэртиана. Уровень развития культуры и общества на ней представлял собой нечто среднее между земным шестнадцатым и восемнадцатым веками, и вот уже долгие годы он наблюдал — за тем, как несколько стран грызутся между собой, проливая безумное количество крови. За тем, как горят города, и армии вырезают целые деревни. За тем, как флиртуют и улыбаются друг другу придворные — а потом незаметно подливают в твою чашку яд.

Что было сложнее всего — именно с выпускниками их курса Институт начал внедрять первую экспериментальную программу коррекции — еще одно наследие опыта Арканара. Невозможно смотреть на то, как они страдают; невозможно давать им пускать все на самотек, когда уже есть проверенные модели, когда ведь можно, можно помочь!.. Только вот для этого они, цивилизованные земляне, должны были научиться многим чудовищным вещам. Их было мало — тех, кто сумел пройти психологическую подготовку по этому направлению. И тем сильнее им вдалбливали правило «нулевого контакта» — чтобы умение хирурга работать ланцетом никогда, никогда не обернулось против людей безумием умелого, безжалостного, защищенного земными технологиями мясника.

И он, Анджей, тоже научился лить кровь; он в точности узнал, как выглядит сваренное в смоле тело, с каким звуком из распоротого живота выпадают кишки, как копошатся черви в глазницах еще живого больного. Иногда это снилось ему ночами — например, как он, двадцатилетний, убил человека на своей первой дуэли. Пустяковый повод — но он внедрялся сыном Алваро Алвы, и спустить оскорбление — значило бы подвергнуть опасности и маскировку, и будущий авторитет. Он не хотел убивать. Но помнил до сих пор до мельчайшей детали — как подвернулся камешек под ногу противнику, сильному, в общем-то, фехтовальщику, которому предстояло отделаться всего лишь очень оскорбительной царапиной на лице; камешек подворачивается, и юноша летит прямо на клинок, и Анджей не успевает, категорически не хватает какой-то доли секунды, чтобы отдернуться — и шпага с противным, ни с чем не сравнимым хрустом втыкается молодому задире в глаз. Брызги крови и чего-то белого, судороги; Анджей в ужасе отдергивает клинок, и юнец еще мгновение смотрит на него — одним расширившимся от боли и удивления, другим — вытекшим глазом, а потом — падает, долго падает на черные камни...

Его не стошнило тогда. Ему хватило подготовки и выдержки брезгливо вытереть клинок белоснежным платком и бросить какую-то фразу, опять же брезгливую. Но в своей комнате, за запертой дверью, он забился в истерике; кажется, впервые до потери памяти напился, не приняв таблетки нейтрализатора. Он кричал в камеру, что не сможет, что он уезжает, что это нестерпимо, невозможно, немыслимо, попирает всякую гуманность и само понятие о человечности...

А наутро он умылся — и вышел из кабинета, чуть бледный, но собранный; вышел делать свое дело дальше.

Они должны были помочь этому миру измениться — тонко, почти незаметно, занимая высокие должности и становясь влиятельными лицами. Он тоже научился всему — управлять армиями, лгать и манипулировать, дружить с кардиналами и ублажать королевских особ в будуарах, пропахших розами и клопами.

Научился убивать.

А на третий год он нарушил правило.

Двенадцать лет назад. Эмильенна...

Он передернул плечами. Как Геннадий Васильевич тогда орал! Ему пришлось перебрасываться прямо со станции, в экипировке совсем для другой планеты, наплевав на все правила вообще...

— Зачем вот вас, идиотов, учат шесть лет, — цедил он, в полумраке того невозможного утра накладывая коллоид на страшные Анджеевы раны. Анджей мог только жмуриться и стискивать зубы, чтобы не орать. — Зачем вас учат, если вы, наглецы, потом все равно снимаете камеры и бросаетесь в свои любови, и дай бог, чтобы это проходило без всякого, но ведь бывает вот так... — он мотнул подбородком на валяющиеся вокруг тела — то ли пятнадцать, то ли двадцать, — и зубами оборвал биоактивный бинт. Через несколько часов он бесследно растворится вместе с хирургическим коллоидом, и только шрамы останутся и будут напоминать о том, чего делать нельзя никогда, ни за чем, ни при каких обстоятельствах...

Рокэ снова ощутил безудержное желание напиться. Трепки от Геннадия Васильевича не миновать, и нужно срочно придумать, как нивелировать сотворенное.

...Но что было делать, когда он стоял там внизу, на выбеленных солнцем плитах — такой взъерошенный, такой одинокий... Так похожий и не похожий на них самих — счастливых, выстроившихся на праздничной линейке у стен родной Школы; имеющих мечту и имеющих будущее, чтобы ее реализовать...

Ричарда Окделла хотели лишить будущего, и он знал об этом — это знание светилось отчаянием и несломленной гордостью в его глазах. И Рокэ понял в этот момент, как ему все уже осточертело — политика этого третьемирного захолустья, коррекционные планы, невозможное одиночество вдали от Земли... И он наплевал на правило и вызвал его в оруженосцы — в последний момент малодушно пожелав, чтобы мальчишка отказался — он ведь когда-то действительно убил его отца. Но тот согласился. И Рокэ провел остаток дня за игрой в карты — трусливо прячась от поездки к передатчику. Да-а-а, господин Первый маршал, вы так невероятно храбры!..

Он поднялся из кресла и подобрал перчатки; распахнул дверь пинком, скомандовав караулящему в коридоре пажу бежать на конюшню. В деревню, в глушь, в лес!..

Во дворе он потрепал Моро по холке. Так и сказать бы Геннадию Васильевичу — пусть конь теперь думает, у него голова большая... Эх ты, конь.

Он вскочил в седло.

 

Передатчик был спрятан глубоко в чаще, и Рокэ опять едва не заблудился, пока ощупью, принципиально не включая фонарь, искал замаскированную на полянке посреди болота хижину.

Лицо Геннадия Васильевича было укоряющим. Геннадий Васильевич молчал и смотрел, и под этим молчанием Анджей съежился, как школьник.

— Ты сорвешь нам весь процесс, — мрачно поведал Геннадий Васильевич через полминуты, сочтя, видимо, карательную меру достаточной. — Мальчика надо вернуть на ту линию развития, которая ему предназначена, и ты это знаешь.

Анджей вяло кивнул.

— Так делай, что должен! — рявкнул Геннадий Васильевич. — Взял мальчишку — изволь теперь мучиться, благотворитель, — приказал он и оборвал связь.

Рокэ вздохнул. Лучше бы он и вправду напился и уснул под столом... Впрочем, для развеивания тоски вполне подойдет и скачка в ночных полях.

Домой он вернулся лишь утром; и сразу же по прибытии столкнулся с Окделлом в холле. Тот посмотрел одновременно зло и испуганно; Рокэ кивнул, отдавая перчатки Луису:

— Идемте за мной, нам надо поговорить.

Ладно, Геннадий Васильевич. Будем надеяться, что ваша теория сработает, и в Талиг в конце концов придет мир... И для Ричарда Окделла тоже.

— Садитесь, юноша, — разрешил он в кабинете, и сам бросаясь в закрытое блестящей черной шкурой кресло. — Итак, начнем с ваших обязанностей. Их у вас нет и не будет...

Геннадий Васильевич был прав, и Анджей это знал. За этой правотой стояла теория исторических вероятностей, восемьдесят лет работы Института экспериментальной истории и разработанный сотней великолепных специалистов тончайший и точнейший коррекционный план. Но Анджей смотрел на мальчишку — и ему было до ужаса противно изображать сейчас из себя надменного пресыщенного жизнью герцога; играть во взявшего в дом игрушку и не знающего, что с ней делать. Быть упертым, неконтактным, обуянным гордыней маршалом-подлецом...

Он смотрел на мальчишку, и все, чего ему хотелось сейчас — это просто погладить его по волосам.

 

**Выдержка из статьи «Коррекционные программы ИЭИ: этичность и гуманность», Большой Информаторий**

_«...Несколько лет спустя коррекционные программы на пяти планетах, включая и Кэртиану, признали негуманными и свернули; все сотрудники, задействованные в эксперименте, вернулись на Землю и прошли длительную психологическую реабилитацию. Впоследствии прогрессорам было полностью запрещено взаимодействовать с инопланетными цивилизациями; а еще через сотню лет и КОМКОНовская инициатива была прикрыта._

_Анджей Быстров был выведен из эксперимента во время так называемого «Изломного катаклизма». С ним был юноша — кэртианский абориген, которого ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств тоже было решено оставить на Земле. Они провели в реабилитационном центре на Памире почти пять лет, после чего, отключившись от всех информационных баз, покинули его, и их следы затерялись._

_Человечество вернулось на Землю. Но вернулись ли по-настоящему те, кто десятки лет на чужих планетах работал на эксперимент — никто не смог бы сказать, кроме них самих._

_Но чаще всего они молчали»._


End file.
